


A Cute Stray

by pervycricket



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, F/M, Kissing, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Play, non-con, one licky boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: Rk900 got the idea in his head that a pet would be nice. So he picked up a stray cat.





	A Cute Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can i have Rk900 with pet play with fem! S/o? Any scenario you want I just wanna read  
> *Whoops immediately noticed an error in grammar after posting*

Rk900 used to work almost all day every day to keep his mind active and, even if he’d never admit it, to stave off boredom. He woke up alone and blended in with the other newly awaken and confused androids. He knows he was built to work in investigations and police interrogations and was quickly able to prove his worth to a police station near the facility he was built at. The workers had very mixed reactions to him joining, but the friendlier ones named him Richard. The gesture was unnecessary, but Richard accepted the name to further encourage integration. He had no interest in his coworkers but knew the inherent value of allies while working.

“Hey Richard! If you are so bored when chief tells you to leave, why don’t you get yourself a pet!” Officer Wilson said.

“A pet?” Richard tilted his head.

“Yeah! Y’know an animal who you’ll take care of and train. There are a lot of strays out there that need homes and it might help distract you when the chief tells you to leave.”

Richard nodded and after scanning the internet he found himself intrigued with the prospect. Humans were interesting.

“Where might I acquire a pet?”

“Well, it’s best to go to a shelter, but I don’t think any shelters are giving androids pets just yet. Hey, if you like cats I’m sure if you left some food or shelter outside a stray cat will come across it. You should be able to coax them just fine after a little while.” Wilson patted him on the back and smiled warmly.

Richard took the advice to heart. He found an area which could provide some shelter and warmth for a stray and patiently waited. Watching and observing any strays that might linger to rest. His eye caught a particularly famished female who lingered around his apartment complex but would always skitter off whenever he got too close. He found her pleasing to the eye and found himself excited at the prospect of training her. It took him weeks to subtly draw her closer and teach her he wouldn’t harm her. He talked softly and made no move to try and touch her. She still seemed wary but allowed him to come closer and closer as time passed. She would even eat the food he gave her time to time and greeted him cheerfully.

After adequately prepping his small apartment for his kitten, Richard coaxed her inside and offering her food. He spoke quietly as usual about his work and she slowly became more and more comfortable in his presence. He smiled as she ate the food he made and felt satisfied he was able to make something despite it not being what he was built for. She stretched a little and Richard started his countdown timer. Only about 30 minutes or so before it kicks in. Richard led her to his newly bought couch and had her sit down. He continued to speak about work and forensic science as she dozed off. He didn’t necessarily need her to be drugged but he calculated it would make it easier on her and on him when he put a tracker in her. It shouldn’t bother her when she woke up and she wouldn’t be aware of it. It was a just in case precaution in case she somehow escaped. Standard procedure for a cat. Richard admired her form as he undressed her and installed the tracker. He left her naked. A kitten did not require clothing. His kitten moved in her sleep to rest closer to him and he stayed still and watched as she took slow steady breathes. It was fascinating. He should thank officer Wilson for the suggestion whenever he went back to work.

“W-What? When did I fall asleep?” she wiped her eyes, yawning cutely as she moved her head away from his shoulder. She flinched in surprise and the bell on her neck jingled. She immediately tried to cover herself breasts with her arms as she stared at him in shock. The confused expression was attractive on her.

“Shush kitten.”

He gently combed his fingers through her hair to help soothe her. He noticed her heart rate elevating more and he pulled away.

“K-Kitten?”

“Yes. You are my kitten. I will take care of you.”

“I-I’m a person not a kitten!”

Richard tilted his head. “As far as the internet has shown me, a human can be a kitten. You need a home and I can provide that. All I ask is for your attention. Now I read that to best bond with a new kitten is to play with them.” He swiftly turned and pushed her down.

Her heart rate elevated, but this time he wanted it too. She was forced to lay as he moved smoothly over her. Richard placed a knee between her shaking thighs and had his hand on her fragile neck. Her fur was splayed out against the arm rest like he imagined it would. She stayed still and stared up at him with tearful eyes instead of fighting like he expected. The weeks of prepping her for this was obviously worth the effort.

“And I’d very much like to play with you now.” He gave her a gentle smile as he stroked her face. He wanted her comfortable around him. He leaned down staring into her wet eyes.

All she could manage was a mewl before he captured her lips in a kiss. His hands greedily roamed the expanse of her chest as she flinched and shuddered beneath him. He was meticulous as he caressed her. He found himself yearning to touch every expanse of her skin. He catalogued as she whimpered and gasped when he touched her chest a certain way. He found himself repeating the motions more and more. He nibbled on her lip to get her to open for him, but she decided to retaliate by biting him harshly. He increased the pressure on her neck until she finally released him and opened her mouth for him. His tongue dove in to entangle in hers and he smirked as her body temperature rose as well as the hormones flooding in her mouth. Richard wanted to calculate the hormones rising in her body as he touched her. In error, he forgot he intended to move her further in the apartment. He broke the deep kiss and hoisted her up in his arms. This would be more comfortable for her in a bed. He wanted to use the toys he purchased as well. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms moved to clutch his shoulders.

“R-Richard!” She panted.

“Shush dear. Kitten’s don’t talk. The only sounds I should hear from your mouth is you moaning out for me. If you speak again I’ll fill that little hole with my cock.”

She shut her mouth quickly.

“Good girl.” He lowered her onto the bed. “Now don’t fight me and turn over on your knees like a good kitten.”

She glared and made no motion to move. She at least knew he was stronger and refrained from scratching. Richard was pleased she was learning fast.

He raised his voice and stared at her with unblinking eyes. “Do not make me repeat myself kitten. Turn around. Now.”

She immediately moved. Her bell jingling softly as she turned. His eyes focused on the wetness slowly coming out of her.

“Good girl,” He purred. He moved to the bedside table and took out the toy and lube he bought just for her. It was a glass butt plug with a small black tail attached to it. She turned her head and froze seeing what he held in his hand. He ran a firm hand along her backside and ran his hand up her spine to push her chest down on the sheets. She was now propped like a proper kitten in heat.  

“I’ll make this comfortable for you as long as you remain a good kitty.”

He was generous with coating the substance on his fingers. He would rather use too much lube than not enough, and this was his first time prepping someone for anal. He didn’t want to leave a wide margin of error when it came to her comfort. She squirmed as he put his first finger in. She covered her mouth and muffled the cute little whimpers she made as he moved his finger in and out of her. One finger turning into two. Her hips twitching as he grew harsher.

His kitten cried out sweetly as he forced three fingers in her. She was still tight but opened easily enough for him. He decided that was enough to get her used to the toy and removed his fingers swiftly. She groaned again. It took him 4.9 seconds to lube the glass toy up for insertion. She shuddered as he pushed it inside to the hilt.

“S-So cold~” She whimpered.

Richard flipped her over harshly. He loomed over her as he unzipped his pants. He had no use for underwear and he watched her pupils dilate as she finally saw his cock. Cyberlife gave him the option to expand as much as he pleased when in a sexual situation and he thought eight inches would be a perfect fit. He could always adjust it during coitus if he wished.  

“I told you not to speak. Is your memory that terrible or were you yearning for me to fill your mouth with my cock?”

He pulled her upright by her arm and steadied her head to lower it on his penis. The bell jingled as she resisted the harsh grip on her head.

“Go on and suck kitten. And keep those pretty teeth out of the way. If you bite, I’ll put on a gag ring and face fuck you until you pass out.”

She seemed to squirm at that. Interesting. He’ll remember that for next time they play. She stopped resisting and allowed him to guide her. Her tongue licking the head of his cock shyly. He sighed at the feeling and thrust his hips minutely in her mouth. She covered his head with her mouth and swirled her tongue as she sunk deeper. She sucked and licked a little more than halfway down his cock. Richard growled and pushed her head downwards a little until she took in completely. She gagged and squirmed but didn’t bite down like he instructed. Richard let go and allowed her to push off him with a gasp. Her chest heaving as she came up.

He loved how she looked, her eyes glassy with tears and how plump her spit-covered lips looked after he used them. Richard had to make her stop. He wanted to cum in her vagina first. He came into the world already deviated and did not have as much control over his release like other androids. Drawbacks of being unaccustomed to pleasure.

He smoothed out her hair with a gentle caress. “You’re being such a good girl for me taking your punishment so eagerly.”

Her hips jumped. She turned her head away, obviously embarrassed. Richard took hold on her tail and gently tugged it.

“Back on your knees now kitten. I want to breed you properly.”

She scrambled to turn holding her hips high as he methodically undressed. Her hips swaying softly until he steadied them. He knelt behind her and pulled her tail to the side to get a better view of her vaginal opening. It was leaking fluid still and he let a finger trace against it. The fluid coated his fingers making them shiny. He followed his urge to bring his fingers up to his mouth to taste her. Her sweet taste flooding his mouth as his sensors worked to analyze the fluid.

“How decadent.” He licked his lips.

He plunged two fingers inside of her and reveled in her yelp in surprise. She was aroused enough she adjusted easily to him and he knew she was prepared. He guided his cock insider her and groaned as her organ fluttered against him and relaxed as he penetrated her. The tail brushing against his abdomen.

“My sweet kitten accepting me so easily. I can’t wait to fill you up with my seed.”

He thrust sharply making her groan. Her claws digging into the sheets as he quickened his pace. She pushed back for the first four minutes, but after that Richard’s hands were the only thing holding her waist up as he pounded her. Her legs spread as he pressed himself against her back and moved deeper in her. Her groans and cries encouraging him to move faster. His internal systems started heating up and sweat came out to try and cool himself back down. He ignored the warning to stop physical activity. He gasped and clenched her hips as she tensed more and more.

“Come like a good girl for me.” He hissed in her ear.

A sharp cry was his award and his vision filled with bright red warning as he finally came. He grunted and held her in a bruising grip as he tried to recover. His vision slowly came back to normal and he blinked his eyes to focus on his kitten, making sure she wasn’t hurt. He slipped out of her and grabbed a blanket to cover her shivering form. He moved beside her and pulled her in his chest to share his warmth. She laid demurely against him, only flinching when he pulled out the toy from her anus. He kissed the lingering tears off her face as she squirmed weakly. She showed signs of exhaustion, but thankfully not dehydration. He’ll have her drink something after she slept just in case.

“Go ahead and rest little one. You did very well for me kitten and I’m so proud of you. I’ll have a meal prepared when you wake up.”


End file.
